The goal of this program is to establish a lasting partnership among professional scientists, secondary school teachers, and curriculum specialists to develop and disseminate new curricula materials based on modern, cutting edge laboratory research in Immunology, in order to enhance science education and student participation in science courses in the United States. Specifically, this program will provide summer fellowships for secondary school teachers to work in Immunology research laboratories at various centers across the United States. This research experience will be directly linked to curriculum development so that each teacher will develop a new laboratory exercise for secondary school students. It is expected that this experience will enhance the teacher's instructional skills and scientific knowledge so that up-to-date fundamental concepts in biological sciences (especially Immunology) can be better integrated into current curricula. Since sufficient innovative exercises illustrating the fundamental principles and concepts in modern Immunology are not generally available, the teachers will be required to develop lesson plans based on their lab experience, and formulate them with the aid of curricular specialists. This program will also include the education of the mentors as to reasonable expectations for the teachers in their labs, as well as to enhance mentor scientists' attitudes regarding their role in science education reform. Mentor workshops to promote effective partnerships between the scientist and teacher will be an integral part of the AAI/teacher annual symposium in addition to workshops and presentations by the teachers and curriculum developers. By providing linkages among professional scientists, secondary school teachers and experts in curriculum development, we will foster a continuing relationship that will not only stimulate science education, but will also promote the public understanding of science and the role of basic research in improving health. The hypothesis that we will evaluate is that this research experience will engender for the teachers a renewed enthusiasm for science, which will be translated (via the vehicle of their new curricular laboratory exercises) in terms of integrated teaching of Immunology, as well as increased student interest in science courses, and the pursuit of scientific careers. Thus, we will also survey each teacher and school district previously in the program in order to determine the effect of the program on science education and student career choices. [unreadable] [unreadable]